No One Needs To Know Right Now
by Talon3
Summary: It is a fic that deals with CnM. Told from Monica's POV when she met Chandler.


No One Needs To Know Right Now…….  
  
  
  
When I first saw him, I knew. He was the one that was going to be in my future. I mean I knew that I would find the right guy for me when I was a young girl. And now I had. So what if he happened to be my geeky brother's friend. He was the first guy that I saw that I thought was hot. So what if he had a stupid hairdo. He had the cutest eyes. His lips looked so tempting. And he had a good body. So what if he wasn't Mr. Muscles. I am sure he made up for the lack of arm muscles in other areas. What was I thinking?  
  
Am I dreaming or stupid,   
I think I've been hit by Cupid  
But no one needs to know right now  
  
I've met a tall, dark, handsome man  
And I've been making me some plans  
But no one needs to know right now  
  
Now why wasn't Ross introducing me to him? So I went up and introduced myself. He smiled and shook my hand back. There was something about the feel of his hand and fingertips. He played guitar with his band. I can tell his fingers were callused. I could feel the heat off his hand. I couldn't believe it. He was everything that I had envisioned. Now I could see my future. And he was in it. And that included children. A whole lot of children.   
  
I've got my heart set  
My feet wet,   
And he don't even know it yet  
But no one needs to know it right now  
  
I'll tell him someday, someway, somehow  
But I am going to keep it a secret for now  
  
I then found out that he wouldn't eat any type of thanksgiving food. So I offered to cook him some Mac and Cheese. Of course I had to embarrass myself and ran out. In the kitchen I made him some. I mean they say a way to a guy's heart is through his stomach. At dinner he ate the food and I sat down and talked to him. Finally when Rachel came over, he left. Of course when she talked to me. I kept thinking of him. And I already was picking out my wedding dress and the invitations. The type of cake that we would have.   
  
I want the bells to ring,  
The choir to sing,  
The white dress, the guests, the cake, the car, the whole darn thing  
But no one needs to know right now  
  
I'll tell him someday, someway, somehow  
But I am going to keep it a secret for now  
  
Later that day, I snuck into the kitchen and heard him and my brother talking. What he said really hurt me. He called me fat. It was right then that I wanted to do something about it. So I could get him back next year. Well that is the reason I gave to Rachel. But to myself, I did it to make him want me. As much as I wanted him.   
  
The next year…  
Thanksgiving  
  
I think that I would have half way gone through with Rachel's plan. But I think I would have done a lot more than just tease him and make fun of him, I would have given myself to him. But that was not to be. I was following what Rachel told me to. So to tell the truth, I was kinda clumsy and ended up dropping a knife on his toe. Cutting the tip off. Of course I blamed myself. But somehow after that, we became friends.   
  
And when we first got together, it was a mixture of being there for each other and the fact that we wanted to. And since that night, I have been planning more of my future with him. Kisses, first I love you, engagement, wedding, house in the suburbs, children, a dog and so much more. The whole thing. I knew that he was it, right when I met him.  
  
We'll have a little girl,   
A little boy,  
A little benjie we'll call Leroy  
And No one needs to know right now  
  
But all of those other guys, I was just showing him what he was missing. The one time I did fall for a guy, he broke my heart. But Chandler was always there. When I was alone, he was always right there for me. To cheer me up and he had offered his shoulder for me to cry on when the one man I loved broke my heart.   
  
And I am lonely at night  
And he don't know   
That he is the only one that can make it right.  
  
When I am with him, I just know that he IS the one for me. I mean, I almost feel that I have been ran over by a bulldozer. And when he looks at me with those gorgeous eyes and wears that heart stopping smile….Of course I KNEW that he was always has been THE ONE for me.  
  
Am I dreaming or stupid.  
But boy have I been hit by Cupid.  
No one needs to know right now.  
  
  
No One Needs to Know Right Now sung by Shania Twain…. 


End file.
